


Going the Distance

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Papa Kukui, Papa Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: The four siblings meet up with Ash in Alola right after the Manalo Conference!
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Eureka | Bonnie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Haruka | May & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Limone | Meyer, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Masato | Max & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	Going the Distance

“Why do they use Fahrenheit here?” Max groaned, staring at his phone. 

Clemont tugged at the collar of his jumpsuit with a hum of agreement. “The only other place that uses Fahrenheit is Unova.”

“Isshu-chihō, huh?” Max began reciting what he knew about Unova, and Clemont glanced back at their siblings.

“If you’re done, would you find out where we’re headed?” May flatly asked.

“Big brother, you can help, you know!” Bonnie pouted, comedically shielding her eyes as she scanned the Alolan coast. 

Meyer proudly looked over the four siblings, wiping a tear before grinning. “Your little mutual friend is with Kukui. Want me to lead the way-”

“Wait,  _ Kukui _ ?” Max and Clemont both asked. May and Bonnie exchanged glances, shrugging. “ _ Professor Kukui _ ? The  _ regional professor of Alola _ ?” Max continued, “By that logic, they’re bound to be at the lab!”

Clemont pushed his glasses up his nose. “Yes, let me go search-”

“Uh, nerds?” May started.

Bonnie exclaimed, “I can see them down there!” She pointed down at the beach, where the two trainers were sitting side-by-side. Their two pokemon were tackling each other and dodging each other’s attacks with playful leaps. Before anyone else could react, Bonnie and May grinned at each other and raced down to meet them, leaving their siblings in the dust.

Max rolled his eyes, chasing after them while Clemont facepalmed, sighing. Meyer placed a hand on his son’s back, nudging him forward. “Ok, ok, I got it, dad!” Clemont rolled his eyes, also running to greet Ash and Pikachu. 

Down with Ash and Kukui, Ash tucked his legs in, sighing. Kukui tilted his head. “What’s wrong, Ash?”

“I guess I still don’t really believe I won the league, professor.” Pikachu also chirped in agreement, nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

Kukui leaned forward, patting the side of Ash’s leg. “Well, you did. And you don’t have to call me ‘professor’ anymore.”

Pikachu’s ears wilted as Ash bitterly chuckled. “Yeah, I know.” They watched their Incineroar clash once more. “I’m really going to miss this place.”

“Well you know what they say, friendship never ends.” Kukui nudged at Ash’s shoulder, and Pikachu’s ears perked up. “We’ll still contact each other, Ash. Maybe I’ll even give you a surprise visit-”

“Ash!” four voices called out in unison. Ash froze. Before he could even stand up or turn around, Bonnie tackled Ash onto the sand. Pikachu was sent flying, but Kukui’s Incineroar caught him. Ash’s Incineroar chuckled, stepping to the side.

Kukui’s eyes flickered in recognition as he stood up, watching the other three siblings pile onto Ash as well. “Huh. Why am I not surprised you know…” He dodged to the side when Meyer tried to tackle him as well, flatly saying, “Hey, Meyer.”

“Kukui! It’s been a while!” Meyer exclaimed, almost immediately ranting to Kukui about his time in Kalos. Kukui’s Incineroar and Pikachu both sweatdropped, sitting down in the sand and watching the scene play out.

Ash sat up, laughing as his friends bombarded him with congratulations. “Thanks, you all! I appreciate it!” 

“You won!” Bonnie repeated. “You’re a champion, Ash! Congrats!” Meyer hid a grin when Kukui proudly smiled, patting his back.

While May and Clemont stepped back, their younger siblings still stuck by Ash’s side like Komalas. “And do you still remember your promise? I can’t believe I get to battle a champion! Wait, I can tell people I’m friends with a champion too!” Kukui and Meyer both chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Ash stood up and side hugged the two. “Nice to see you all too.” He grinned. “I’m so glad you’ve met and get along so well!” Clemont and Max exchanged glances, as did May and Bonnie. Ash’s Incineroar padded over, growling curiously. “Anything new I should know about?”

“We still don’t understand your battling,” Max and Clemont flatly said. Pikachu snickered, and Kukui’s Incineroar patted Pikachu’s head.

Ash chuckled. “Science is still really amazing!” Clemont grinned, giving Ash an awkward thumbs up.

May rolled her eyes, nodding to Bonnie, who cheerfully said, “I’m gonna be a coordinator!” Kukui sweatdropped when Meyer teared up, but Ash only grinned at her.

“I’ll see you through it all!” Ash’s Incineroar purred, and Max’s eyes sparkled.

“May-”

May let out her Blaziken, who immediately hissed at Incineroar. Everyone else sweatdropped. May stepped closer to Ash, side-eyeing him. “Rivals?”

“Always.”

Kukui and Meyer exchanged glances. “Brings back memories, doesn’t it?” they both murmured, watching their respective kid. Kukui’s Incineroar and Pikachu exchanged amused glances. Clemont and Max glanced between the two adults, grinning at each other as Blaziken and Ash’s Incineroar faced each other.

Max exclaimed, “Ash! How would you feel if I battled you with Mega Blaziken?” Bonnie’s eyes gleamed with excitement.

A dangerous grin spread across Ash’s face, and Meyer smirked at Kukui. “Then I’ll show you Z-moves,” Ash said, before shrugging. “And if I could use mega evolution, my Charizard could possibly use a z-move while mega-”

Meyer stepped next to May and Bonnie while Kukui, alongside Max and Clemont, swarmed around Ash in excitement. “What would that even look like? Ash, we’re definitely going to get you a keystone! What if you could also use that new Dynamaxing feature in Galar?” 

Ash raised an eyebrow. “Galar?” Pikachu hopped onto Kukui’s Incineroar’s head, chirping excitedly.

Max and Clemont glanced at each other. “Yeah! It’s near Kalos! You should definitely go there! What would happen if you try to use all three at once? Would they all work? Would they only work in their respective regions? Ash, you’ve got to-”

“Max, wanna battle?” Ash asked with a sweatdrop when Blaziken and his Incineroar tackled each other, sending sand flying.

Before anyone else could react, Max gave a loud “yes,” drowning the others out. May, Clemont, and Bonnie all rolled their eyes as Kukui sighed, causing Meyer to laugh. Kukui’s Incineroar and Pikachu both nodded to Meyer as the two adults sat side by side on the sand. 

“Looks like we really did make it, old friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> :D I have no clue what this is tbh!
> 
> Hope you all had a great week! If you didn't, my apologies, it's valid too!


End file.
